Kidnaping in the club
by Fiona12690
Summary: the brotherhood finally joins the x-men , professor x. sends the x-men and them on a mission and they are to look around the night club where all these people are missing from..... and they end up surprized instead of finding things to solve it...rietro
1. the news, the club and some fun

Disclaimer: i don't own anything in this story or my fireworks anymore my dad stole them ha ha ha ok on with the story yay  
  
mind talking thoughts ' '  
  
Chapter 1 the news, the club, and some fun  
  
Professor x:' x-men report to my office'  
  
10 minutes later everyone was in the office the professor began.  
  
Professor x: they has been some kidnapings at a local club and we think it might be best if you all checked it out and for some of you to get out and have fun also. you know how to dress to go to a club, logan your to watch them.  
  
Logan:fine chuck

Professor x: dismissed , rogue if you will stay a minute .

Rogue: sure , professa what'd ya want .

Professor x: i wanted to give you this , it'll help you control your powers ,go ahead put it on you need to have fun too.  
  
Rogue:really how will ah be able to do that when mah father is going to be watching us professa.  
  
Professor x: so you know, did he tell you.

Rogue: no ah guessed tell him ah know.Is that ok?

Professor x:sure now go get changed and shock him it will be funny .

Rogue: thanks professa

Professor x: your welcome rogue  
  
Professor x:' logan'

Logan: 'yea chuck'

Professor x:' she knows'

Logan: 'how , did you tell her'

Professor x: 'no she has known ever since she absorbed you for longer than 30 seconds'

Logan: 'why didn't she say anything'

Professor x: she didn't want to you better go down stairs   
  
In rogue and kitty's room  
  
Kitty: hey rogue why did the prof. like want to see you ?

Rogue: you'll find out later kitty ah got to get dressed ah'll meet you down stairs ok  
  
Kitty: yea rogue see ya.  
  
Kitty left the room and went down stairs she sat next to lance .  
  
Rogue got dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants and a purple mini tube top{the one's that go under your breast } and her cross chocker and matching cross chandleling earrings. and her stripper boots .and the ring that controls her powers.  
  
Rogue exited the room and made it down stairs and everyone was in awe and confusion .  
  
Rogue: what? are we going or did ah get something wrong.

Lance : pietro ,ah pietro stop staring at her hello pietro?

Rogue: is he alive ? pietro sugah ya alive?

Pietro:yeah oh hello roguey are you ready to go ?

Rogue: yea piety, which one we going to?

Professor x: jakes' bar and dance i belive you know him rogue.

Rogue: yea ain't seen him in a while .

Professor x: well you left mississippi with out saying good bye to him .you better get going.

Rogue:.now lets go have fun ok .  
  
{time fastforward}  
  
Outside the club  
  
Logan:meet back here at 2:00 am  
  
Just as he said that, a guy came up to rogue and the others

?: hey baby want to come with me.

Pietro: she's with me asshole

?:she didn't say that.

he said as he grabbed rogue

Rogue: ah'm with him now you can let go or

?:or what sweet heart

Pietro: or this

Pietro said as he punched the guy and took out his pocket knife and held it to the assholes neck and said ,  
  
Pietro: touch her or even come near her i will kill you and don't think i won't,

And with that pietro cut his face and spit on him.  
  
Pietro:you ok?

Rogue: yea ah am thanks.

Pietro: no problem lets go in

Rogue: sure  
  
They all went in and rogue heard a song she liked and was about to start and pietro leaned down to her ear and said,  
  
Pietro:you want to dance.

Rogue: as long as you got the moves .

Pietro: i do roguey lets go.  
  
They started to head to the floor and the two heard lance say,

Lance : watch them that is how you have to dance or kind of like that just listen to the music and dance now watch.  
  
The music started and they started to dance to the song :  
  
/hey mr. dj turn the music up loud  
and everybody move on to the dance floor now  
lock em up cause we best get down  
off the chain like they do it in the south  
everybody just having a good time

got my eyes on the guys because they so fine  
thats right so i can get drunk  
how much junk you got in that trunk  
come out the house get on the street  
here see low let out the clothes and freak  
act a fool you can do whachu want  
get loose cause the track be that funk  
groove to the bump  
  
just break it down  
make ya trunk bobble with that extra bounce  
make it touch the ground then raise it up  
like the garbage men do with the dump truck  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind  
  
oh here we go  
time to shake that ass on the dance floor  
jiggle that thing like jello  
all my rich chicks, and the girls in the ghetto  
so we go get drunk, til' you fall that's right  
in the club or either in your bumpin ride  
slim a big bone don't matter you're size  
don't matter if you're black or white  
all shapes and sizes spread love world wide  
i mean we all the same color inside  
so why divide, i mean there's no reason why  
east coast to the west side  
mid-west to the south we tight  
thats to show you please believe  
ima stay being me, and the change of me  
like trick see i luv the kids  
so i got to work out for as long as i live  
i'm tryna be the best thing coming out this year  
to rock you to tril and thats the scrill  
but for now  
  
just break it down  
make ya trunk bobble with that extra bounce  
make it touch the ground then raise it up  
like the garbage men do with the dump truck  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind  
  
Pietro rubbed rogues arms and then whispered some thing in her ear " having fun cause were just getting started"  
  
tube tops, t-shirts, blue jeans, mini skirts  
overtime make it work  
wobble that ass til' the thing hurt  
white beaters, throw backs, fitted caps, bucket hats  
no matter where you from where you at  
shake that shit like how you luv that  
everybody get your boogie on  
party all night til' the break of dawn, c'mon  
put your hands in the air  
and wave em around like you just don't care, yeah  
front to the back over there  
vip area, ballas upstairs  
get booked and cop ya chairs  
at the top of your lungs and let me hear, yeah  
  
just break it down  
make ya trunk bobble with that extra bounce  
make it touch the ground then raise it up  
like the garbage men do with the dump truck  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind /  
  
The song finished and they went back to everyone else ,

Rogue: why aren't you guys dancein

Pietro: we can't have all the fun.

Kitty: now where did you like learn to dance like that.

Rogue:lots of music videos and lots of clubin, and the talented guys around ya .

Lance: ok shut up no more, your makin pietro jealous ha ha ha ha.

Pietro: shut up lance

Rogue: really ,  
  
At that moment they heard a expolsion and they all ducked and covered well and to step out of the new full made hole was...........  
  
note: hey hollypotter5253 here cliffie i know so you'll have to wait for the next chapter , well who was it that stepped out of the hole no one knows but me. tell me who you think it was .  
  
1. remy

2.magneto

3.mystique or

4. all three.  
  
leave me some great reviews and not flames please.  
  
hollypotter5253 signing off


	2. pretty in scarlet

Disclaimer: hey ya rogue here i'm writing chapter 2 of this story , hope ya like it oh the song is by guano apes and it's going to be takein place as rogue singing it ok. see ya later -- rogue

i only own jake !  
  
speaking " "

thinking ' '

memories / /  
  
Chapter 2: Pretty in scarlet.  
  
" Mystique, what are you doing here?" said magneto

" well what do you think? imbicle" said mystique " well what is he doin here for?" she said as she looked at remy {gambit}.  
  
" To look at the femmes " said remy " and to help get a new mutant of course"  
  
" Excuse me is there a problem here , cause you just blew a hole in my club" said jake as he teleported the three to cuba.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
" Hello marie , how've ya been sis , they been treating you alright " said jake " if not i'll skin them, it'll be fun "  
  
" yes fahne jake " said rogue  
  
" cough cough" went scott  
  
" oh sorry everyone , jake this is scott, kitty, jean , evan , lance , wanda, kurt, fred, pietro, todd, john, and of course logan you've met him before ."  
  
" dad good to see ya again " said jake

" same to you jake " said logan half shaking jake's hand and hugging him.  
  
" yo jake the band has fled the building and we have a lot of people waiting for a performance , we need a band soon " said drake" hey who are you , whoeva ya are your hot "  
  
" thanks drake , good to see ya too "said rogue

" ahhhhhhhhhh " drake screamed" marie , how are you "  
  
" fahne drake , you "

" cheerful "

" jake we need that band asap " "ok whatever i'll fined one"

" see ya later everyone , marie behave "  
  
" is he still mad about that , i was only 8" said marie  
  
" yep he's still mad , you hotwired his car in 3 minutes and then crashed it into a tree"  
  
" she can hotwire a car cool " said pyro " then i can go put it on fire what about that shelia "  
  
Just then in quick motion pyro's lighter was pulled out of his pocket and he then was about to reach for it but it was gone and pyro screamed,  
  
" no my lighter ,my preshish , my baby , where are you my beautiful fire where are you , come back"  
  
After 3 minutes of looking jake said ,  
  
"Marie give it back to him look he's desperate , look at him "  
  
"ahahahahahahahhaa " she laughed at the look on his face " meany, pyro want fire huh" said rogue  
  
" shelia you took it why , why did you take my pride and joy why why , gimmie gimmie gimmie" said pyro raking his lighter back from rogue.  
  
" how did you get that anyways roguey" said pietro

" ah'm a pick- pocket piety" said rogue " picked up a few things "  
  
" shit in all this excitement i forgot to call a band to play now what am i going to do " said jake  
  
" i volenter roguey to do it" said pietro " she has her own music"  
  
" piety shut up " said rogue  
  
" you can sing sis , got any songs of your own "

" yes she does" said lance

" guys ah'm warnin ya"

" marie i need you , will ya help , ya'll get paid"

" ok deal"

" what song is it" said pietro and jake at the same time.  
  
" pretty in scarlet"

"ok i'll go intoduce you and who will be the rest of the band and whats the bands name " " pietro, lance , todd, fred and the name is.........."

"how about guano apes" sais pietro "it means life and death"  
  
{ ok i really don't know what it means, i made up what it means so don't sew me k}  
  
"ok i'll go intoduce you guys" 

" revenge is sweet guys" said rogue

" we know , we know" said the four boys

" why did you have to pick us roguey " said pietro

" cause ah don't want to sing , that song means something ah'll nevah tell anyone"  
  
On stage jake said, " ok everyone give it up for the guano apes"  
  
They went on stage and they staired to play rogues music as she sang to the words.{ fred on drums, pietro gutair and back up singing, lance bass, and todd on keyboard.}

Suddenly a ghost appeared next to rogue and it was cody she closed her eyes no one could see him but her friends and family so basically they saw him then from rogue he came to stand in front of everyone from the institute and he whispered words and they all saw the memories of rogues life and the meaning of the song and everyone was shocked ,.

Rogue: Pretty in scarlet So pretty in scarlet  
We slept a while  
to turn it off  
and get it out of our minds  
ah slept a while  
to get it all  
it seems alright  
to find a place without a single lie  
where is the night  
we ran into 

Everyone listened to her voice as the the first memorie surfaced in there head .

/ you see rogue and her boyfriend cody running into the night while it's raining and he lets go of her hand and he slowly drifed away/  
  
Cause nothing is good  
ah can't explain  
falling down and caught up the rain  
ah turn myself into changes  
the night ah kissed you goodbye  
  
/ The scene is when rogue discovers her powers while she's kissing her boyfriend /  
  
Nothing is good  
ah can't explain  
falling down and caught up the rain  
ah turn myself into changes  
your death is ova  
  
/ This is when rogue see's cody in the hospital and heres he's going to die, so she kisses him a little so the process will go faster and won't hurt his family while he dies in his coma and tells him goodbye foreva and leaves the hospital and state altogether./  
  
You want to live a lie  
and ah'm pretty in scarlet  
come on ...........................  
you want to wash it down  
and ah'm pretty in scarlet  
ah turn myself to say goodbye 

You want to live a lie  
and ah'm pretty in scarlet  
come on  
you want to wash it down  
and ah'm pretty in scarlet  
ah turn myself to say ,  
  
It's o.k.  
it doesn't count  
found my place  
a deeper sound  
let me dive alone let me dive alone.  
  
/Rogue is found in an alley by mystique and is {adopted ofcourse} and the memories of her boyfriend still in her head / { she was age 12}  
  
You gave me wine  
to poison me  
and take away my time  
ah can hear you cry  
ah wonder why  
  
/ This is when mystique betrayed rogue and lied to her and she goes to the join x-men/  
  
Cause nothing is good  
ah can't explain  
falling down and caught up the rain  
ah turn myself into changes  
the night ah kissed you goodbye  
  
/ Before she leaves the brotherhood she gives pietro a kiss but short and sweet /

Pietro was emabarressed about that as he knew that it was being shown to everyone.But continued to play the instermaent.

Nothing is good  
ah can't explain  
falling down and caught up the rain  
ah turn myself into changes  
your death is ova  
  
/ Then while she goes to the institute she thinks about that kiss and pietro, and remembers what she did to cody/  
  
You want to live a lie  
and ah'm pretty in scarlet  
come on  
you want to wash it down  
and ah'm pretty in scarlet  
I turn myself to say goodbye .........................  
  
/ Her psycies take over rogues body { ya know like in self posseded} and she goes outta control and she'll remembers worse then about she did to everyone/  
  
And if you throw a stone on me  
and if you need some pain to see  
and if you live your lies  
ah will run , ah will run , ah will run........................  
  
The songs over and the music stops and so does rogue and everyone claps and it seems everyone loved her singing, And everyone else were shocked but she went ova to them and cody dissapeared.   
  
Rogue got off the stage and went back to the others and they congratulated her and pietro had congratulated her too , he knew what that song ment and what the memories were he saw he's always had this link with her but he would never tell her but would ask her about them soon .  
  
Pietro could almost feeling what she was feeling on the inside , and he ,well had tears rolling down his face but hid them quickly . 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Note: hey ya everyone it's rogue hope you liked this chapter i expect some good reviews and no flames please well see ys later  
  
Rogue signing off.................... till next time rietro lovers.


End file.
